User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Chapter 4
First off, I'd like to apologize for the terrible wait you all had to go through. But I'm back for now, and so are my writings. Here's the next chapter. Eleanor and John walked amongst the New Hunters. They were surrounded by a group of soldiers and Huntsmen. At the lead was a man in a strange yellow attire. The group escorted them to the entrance of the Forbidden Woods. The man, who John said was named Henry said, "This is where we part company. Our exalted guests are to be left alone, unless they're seen wandering off task. Then Alexander has given you permission to kill them. But the rest of you are to stay in at least pairs. Don't underestimate these beasts." And with that, the group charged inot the Forbidden Woods loudly, seeking the beasts. Henry then turned to Eleanor and John and said, "Just so you know, the way back to Cathedral Ward is unguarded. Feel free to skip out on the deal at any time. I need a worthy hunt." Eleanor then glanced at John, who shook his head. She looked at Henry, who was armed with only an old sword and a Piercing Rifle on his back. There was no way he could shoot her in time. So Eleanor charged at Henry with her Bowblade extended. Henry chuckled and rubbed his sword's blade. The blade became covered in moonlight, and Henry swung it. A wave flew out and struck Eleanor square in the chest. She flew back and tried to get up, but John held her down saying, "Don't get back up. You can't take him." Eleanor glared at him and said, "Not alone. Why won't you help me?" John looked from side to side and said, "Because I don't want you to die. That was just a tap of Henry's sword's power." John got off of her and let her get up. Eleanor looked around and saw that Henry had vanished. Eleanor and John walked through the woods and beheld the horror of the hunt. There were men getting ripped apart by beasts and beasts getting set ablaze in response. They saw a fully-grown Scourge Beast attack a soldier, and saw the soldier die screaming in agony. Once they even saw Henry. He was fighting two Scourge Beasts at once. He dodged each of their attacks with grace, and he somehow moved faster than they could see, becoming nothing more than smoke. However, one beast caught him and they both fell into a pit together, with the beast on top. Only Henry climbed out though. He saw them and yelled, "Find the source!" He then raised his middle finger in Eleanor's direction and went back to fighting. Eleanor saw where the beasts seemed to be coming from, deep in the woods. And so they delved deeper into the woods. There were horrors there that Eleanor couldn't believe. She saw a hunter kill a beast, only for him to be struck by snakes that snuck up on him. She watched in horror as they slithered inside the man, and with a groan and a scream they erupted out of his head. John transformed his Holy Blade and put the abomination down. Eleanor and John continued through the fray, and came to the path to the Forbidden Grave. John headed towards it, but Eleanor stopped him. She said, "The tracks don't go there. They go that way." She pointed into a grove of closely packed trees. Just then, a shadow loomed over them both, and they beheld a Blood-Starved Beast. It dove towards them, but then a familiar Rakuyo flew through the air and went in one side of the beast's skull and stuck out the other. The beast was dead instantly. Eleanor looked and saw none other than Van Helsing standing there. "Hello dearest." That was all Van Helsing could get out before Eleanor flew against him and hugged him. "Strange," she thought, "He seems just a little shorter than before. And were his eyes always blue? I never noticed so." She quickly brought Helsing up to speed, and he nodded and said, "Well then, our priority is to stop the beasts. And when this hunt is over we can deal with this Alexander." Eleanor smiled and nodded. They went through the grove and found a cave that was thankfully empty, most likely due to the hunt. They went forward, only meeting some beast Patients, who were put down without trouble. They eventually came to a pit, which had some sort of lair at the bottom from what they could see. Eleanor peaked over the edge, but the ground beneath her fell away. She reached out, and John caught her, but then he fell as well somehow. They both landed in some sort of liquid, and when her mouth came open she tasted blood, but not her own. She panicked and surfaced, where John pulled her out of the river she had fallen into. She felt around, and found her Bowblade, but it was bent and unusuable. "Pity," She thought. She heard Van Helsing yell, "Are you alive?!" She yelled up, "Yes Uncle Helsing. I'm fine. We landed in a river of blood." "A river of blood you say? That's strange. I'll find a way down. Don't worry!" She then heard Helsing walk away. John said, "We should probably be going. I don't like this place." Eleanor nodded, and she got up and walked through the only visible exit with John. There, they came to a cave with another Blood-Starved Beast. it had it's back to them, so it didn't immediatly attack them. They could; however, make out another exit beyond the beast. And so John gave her a Saw Spear he had brung and some Fire Paper. She buffed her new Saw Spear and John buffed his Holy Blade, and they fell apon the beast. It was suprised, but no less deadly. It swiped at them and they took a few hits, but they eventually killed it. They stood panting in victory, and Eleanor looked at John, and kissed him. John was rather taken aback, as he didn't know what triggered this reaction. But he kissed back, as he was only human. They seperated, and Eleanor blushed and said, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." John smiled and said, "No need to apologize. I enjoyed it to be quite honest." Eleanor smiled and went over to see what the Blood-Starved Beast was guarding. It was a container of Blood Vials. But the blood in them wasn't human blood. John paled and said, "That's Old Blood." Eleanor looked at him and said, "Impossible. My father and James had the Church dispose of all of its supply." John shook his head and said, "I guess the church didn't listen to them." Just then, Eleanor heard the cocking of a pistol, saw a glint of metal in the dark, and paled. She rushed forward, but she seemed to be moving through tar. She heard the bang, and saw the back of John's head disappear, with a fountain of blood taking it's place. She saw the confused expression on his face as he fell to the ground. He was dead before he reached it. She knelt beside him and looked to the cave and saw an arm holding an Evelyn emerge from it. Then Van Helsing stepped forward and holstered his pistol. Evelyn saw red and charged at him with her Blades of Mercy. However, a wave of moonlight shot past Helsing and hit her. She fell to the ground and saw stars. She struggled to get up, but she couldn't. She saw Helsing walk towards the Old Blood, stepping on John's corpse on the way. Helsing stopped, and then he ground John's face into the mud, chuckling while he did it. Eleanor teared up and said, "Why would you do this? I thought you loved me..." Helsing looked at her and beckoned to the darkness. Henry and a group of soldiers walked out of the darkness and got to work taking all of the Old Blood. Eleanor looked at Helsing and watched as he took off his hat and mask and said, "Hello Eleanor." Alexander then laughed as he stood apon the corpse of John. I hope you found this chapter at least kind of worth the wait. I was going to do this in two seperate chapters, but I decided to combine them. Category:Blog posts